


Sometimes You Only Get One Chance (You Got a Look in Your Eyes)

by catsinouterspace



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coming Out, Getting Together, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pre-Altissia, Queer Themes, Trans Character, Trans Gladio, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinouterspace/pseuds/catsinouterspace
Summary: Sarah tells Noctis to be more honest with his feelings. Warning him that if he isn’t he may never get the chance to be. Noctis waves it off with a curt, “Yeah I’ll keep that in mind.” It’s not as though he isn’t intimately aware that his honesty has a deadline; a deadline that sounds like wedding bells.





	1. Chapter One

Sarah tells Noctis to be more honest with his feelings. Warning him that if he isn’t he may never get the chance to be. Noctis waves it off with a curt, “Yeah I’ll keep that in mind.” It’s not as though he isn’t intimately aware that his honesty has a deadline; a deadline that sounds like wedding bells.

Still, he lets it boil, maybe it’s time to admit that if you’re born with a destiny, you don’t get honesty. Right now, it’s about finding the Royal Tombs, about destroying imperial forces, about rebuilding Insomnia. To do so, he has to meet with the Oracle though. Noct’s heart stings. Luna. In any other life, this would be a joyous event. She was beautiful and kind. Noctis did love her, really, just not in the way that would make him want to watch her walk down the aisle to him.

He’s exhausted when he finally snaps. To get to a Royal Tomb, they need to kill this giant snake and as it is, it looks like they’ll be dinner. Gladio has woken Noct up at five am sharp every day to “train” as he calls it. Relentlessly hit Noct with a wooden sword would be a far more apt description of how they spent the pre-dawn hours.

“Come on Noct!” Gladio yells as he lands yet another hit on the prince’s already bruised arms. “You need to be in fighting fit shape for Luna.” The taller man smirks. They’ve been doing this the whole time, making snide jokes about how in love Noct was; after all Luna was stunning. Noctis wishes they were right.

“I’m gay!” He shouts it out in a moment of frustration, egged on by exhaustion and the pain of what he’s sure will be another bruise.

Gladio stills, furrowing his eyebrows. Appraising the young prince who is focusing on catching his breath. If Noct had thought about it Gladio would not be the person he would have told first. Mainly because Gladio knew. Knew what it was like. Sworn Shield of the king -  it was a duty passed down by blood, when he was born it was with the knowledge he would swear to protect the royal blood with his life. While Iggy and Prompto would do the same thing in a heartbeat, it was a choice for them. Gladio also knows, however, what it’s like to be at odds with what people think you’re supposed to be. Noct remembers when he was eleven and told that the thirteen-year-old who was sometimes in charge of keeping him out of mischief wasn’t a girl anymore.

“You know marriage isn’t about love, right?” His uncharacteristically soft expression juxtaposed Gladio’s harsh words.

Noct looked at the ground, refusing to make eye contact, “I know.” He sighed.  
“I’m sorry Noct.” He’s voice was gruff as he made an apology on behalf of the world.

 ~

Prompto shuffled through his bags, unlike Ignis’ still impeccably folded and sorted duffle Prompto’s looked like a small bomb had gone off inside it. The blond was wearing his jeans, hanging slightly lower than usual probably due to the absence of a belt, allowing Noctis a rather stunning view of his best friend’s torso. The blond was all lean muscle from running, still fairly new scars seemed to accentuate his pectoral muscles, Noctis’ eyes trailed down Prompto’s torso to the faint blond happy trail that disappeared into his friend’s pants.

“You okay there?” Prompto’s words startled Noctis out of his thoughts as he realised he’d been caught openly gawking.

Noctis felt his face grow red, “It’s just weird seeing you without a shirt!” He blurted out, his voice too loud considering the proximity the two men shared in the tent.

Prompto’s face clouded over, “You don’t need to be in here you know.” He snapped.

Oh shit. Shitshitshit. Noctis realised he’d backed himself into a corner of seeming like a transphobic dickhead or coming out as gay and admitting that that gayness was directed at Prompto. “I didn’t mean it like that,” He protested lamely, “You look good!” He tried to make his words seem less hollow before realising that he wasn’t exactly selling the not gay thing. 

“Yeah?” Prompto asked, and for a moment he sounded hopeful.

“Yeah,” Noctis gave his shoulder an encouraging pat, “All that training with Gladio’s paid off,” he twisted the compliment into harmless “bro talk.” Noctis knew his face was bright red, he chewed on his bottom lip anxiously before remembering a wikiHow article fourteen-year-old Prompto had read while trying to figure out if Clara was into him.

“If she licks or bites her lips, it means she’s thinking about kissing you.” Prompto had turned away from the screen to Noct, “I swear she bit her lip when I was talking to her yesterday!”

Noct had rolled his eyes at Prompto’s shenanigans, as if that one gesture would offer an insight into Clara’s opinions on Prompto - still he clenched his jaw instead of chewing his lip and oh god now he really was thinking about kissing Prompto. 

The blond had successfully found his black tank top and pull it over his head, he moved his arm to flex his bicep for Noctis, “My arms are still sore from last week.”

“You look great,” Noctis wanted to run his hand up Prompto’s arm, caress his check as he leaned in to kiss him, “Bro.” He tacked on, the unnaturally long pause between his words seemed to ring in his ears.

Noctis knew Prompto wouldn’t have a problem with him being gay. But that was the thing while none of them had a problem with queer people it became a lot more difficult when in Noctis’ position. He came from a long line of royal blood. What was he supposed to do? Abandon his duty to have children who could wield the royal arms? Let the world crash into chaos with no one able to summon the weapons necessary to keep the empire at bay? Refuse to marry the Oracle when their union could help to unite forces against the imperial army? How could he for a second think of telling Prompto how he felt when thousands of innocent lives rested upon him doing the opposite?

~

Noctis rolled over in his sleeping bag, he had no idea why Gladio insisted that camping was just as good as staying in a hotel. Prompto laid next to him, mouth parted slightly as he slept peacefully, nothing was keeping him awake at night. Noctis knew things had been hard for Prompto growing up, and it was unfair to pretend his life had been all dandy but regarding Noct’s current problem things had been so easy for the blond.

 “Hey Noctis.” The blond greeted as he draped himself over the couch, head resting on the cushions, arse on Noctis’ lap and legs dangling over the arm of the chair.

Noctis groaned as in the moment of distraction the boss landed a fatal hit on his character. “Proooooomptoo.” 

“If you didn’t insist on sitting in the middle of the couch….”

Noctis rolled his eyes, there was plenty of room for Prompto on either his left or right side. 

“So, I’m bi.”

That was out of the blue, “What?”

“It means I like boys and girls and whatever.”

 “I know what it means. I meant like when did you figure that out?”

“Well, I was thinking about guys - as I do-“ 

“And you took this long to realise you were bi?” Noctis teased.  
Prompto threw a pillow at his friend’s face, the prince grabbed it and hugged it to his chest, unsure of why this news was making his stomach flip.

“I thought I was just jealous y’know? Like I’d look at a guy’s jaw line and muscles and just be like damn I wish that was me and then I realised that uhhh, I was kind of wishing for other things too.”

Noctis snorted, “I gather this means I have to listen to you talk about twice as many crushes then?”

“Oi!” Prompto complained, “I’m not that bad.”

~

The others were long asleep, Gladio’s soft snores providing a peaceful background noise for the admittedly dingy hotel room – still it beat camping. Noctis rolled over for what felt like the hundredth time, after today’s efforts and a particularly nasty group of saberclaws he had expected to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He sighed quietly abandoning the hope of falling asleep anytime soon and slipped out from under his covers; sneaking out of the room, he flinched at the creak of the door, deafeningly loud compared to the near silence, he froze waiting for a moment but the disturbance didn’t seem to have woke any of his companions.

He climbed up onto the roof of the small hotel, the only lights were from the 24/7 Crow’s Nest across the road. He briefly debated going over to get a burger, but he knew Ignis would find out somehow because the man found out about everything and then he would be all passively aggressively upset for the next few weeks since Noctis had turned up his nose at Ignis’ dinner, or at least the vegetable component.

He leaned back, stretching his arms out behind him to lean against his palms and look up at the night sky. The stars out here were brilliant. It was nothing like the crown city, for half a moment he thought about how he would miss this upon returning home before that thought was crushed with the remembrance of what had happened to his home.

The sound of footsteps startled Noctis, he held out his hand, summoning a blade. Noctis stared into the darkness towards where the noise had come, the tension dropped out of his body and the blade disappeared into thin air as a familiar crop of blond hair poked up.

“Couldn’t sleep huh?” Prompto said, as he crawled over to sit next to Noctis, tilting his head up to look at the stars that Noctis had just been admiring, “Some view, hey?”

Noctis stared at Prompto, the moonlight seeming to light up the freckles on his face, blue eyes staring up at the sky in wonder, his usually messy hair even more so. “Yeah,” Noctis breathed, before tearing his off Prompto to stare at the ground a blush rising on his cheeks. Noctis felt himself grasping for something to say least Prompto realise, “That was one hell of a day, huh?”

“Yeah, but it was fun. Every day’s fun. Even when we almost get ourselves killed. I never imagined it’d work out like this. That I’d get to go on an adventure with you guys. Who would have thought, huh?”

The two fell into an easy conversation reminiscing about earlier adventures, when they were just teenagers and the weight of the world wasn’t on their shoulders yet. 

“So, how long have we been friends, now?” Prompto paused to calculate in his head. “Let’s see… beginning of high school… so that’s… five years?”

“Yeah, but we’ve known each other way longer than that. Ever since elementary school.” Insomnia was small after all and their shared high school was directly across the road from their elementary one.

“Huh? You still remember that?” Prompto had assumed that Noctis hadn’t recognised him from their earlier school.

“Could hardly forget being gawked at.” Noctis teased.

Now it was Prompto’s turn to blush, he hadn’t realised the intrigue he’d felt towards the young prince was that obvious. “Well, y’know, it isn’t exactly easy being in the presence of royalty.”

“And when we did meet in high school, you pretended it was the first time.” Noctis continued a playful smile on his face.

“Yeah, the first time I worked up the nerve to say something. Feels just like yesterday.”

“You should’ve said something sooner.” Noctis could hear the hypocrisy in his words as they left his mouth.

“Oh Noct. You just wouldn’t understand. Back then I was - Actually, never mind.”  
Noctis furrowed his brow, he knew that Prompto had been far from the person he wanted to be in elementary school but still, “Hey, you can’t just stop halfway through.” He encouraged his friend.

“Yeah, I know.” Prompto began, stopping for a moment to gather his thoughts into a presentable fashion.  “I used to be super shy. Couldn’t talk to people. No surprises, but I had no friends… at least not real ones. I was always alone. And there were times when I felt, well worthless.”

Noctis looked at Prompto for a long moment, that was the opposite of what he was. “That’s what’s been bugging you?” 

“I mean, when you look at me you wouldn’t think that I’m anything but a fun loving, happy-go-lucky joker. But that isn’t the real me. Behind all the quips and laughs I’m a mess of hang-ups. I’ve always felt inferior to you guys. I’m not royalty and I’m not strong. I’m nothing really. Unlike Gladio, I’m not good with people. The way he connects with them, he’s operating on a different level. Unlike Ignis, I’m not smart and I can’t cook to save myself. But when we hang out, it’s so much fun I forget what I’m not. Then reality hits me like a splash of cold water, and I remember that I don’t belong. But I want to. Every moment, I’m desperate to earn my place – to prove that I’m good enough.”

“Think what you will but you’re good enough for me.” Noctis told Prompto firmly, he wasn’t eloquent enough to list all the ways Prompto more than belonged to their group, the way he held them together diffusing tension between them, how amazing he was at fighting despite not being trained from birth like the rest of them, how much Noctis appreciated his nightly showing of the photos he had taken that day, but he hoped some of that came through in his words.

Prompto paused and looked at Noctis, his eyes searching the prince’s for a hint of a lie that wasn’t there. Maybe it was because he was too exhausted to think rationally, maybe it was left over adrenaline from the fighting today, maybe it was because he wanted to make Prompto never feel inferior again, maybe it was just because he had been wanting too for so long.

He leaned forward, hesitating a breath away from the blond’s lips, Prompto closed the gap. Noct froze for half a second his brain barely able to process the warmth of Prompto’s chapped lips against his own, the blond moved to pull away and Noctis’ brain kicked into gear. He chased Prompto’s lips, placing his left hand on Prompto’s check before trailing it up to form fist in his messy bed hair, pulling Prompto closer. Prompto responded eagerly to the pressure, pushing against his friend, Noctis slipped his tongue into the warmth of Prompto’s mouth-

A sharp shove against his chest had Noctis feeling like he was reeling backwards and crashing off the roof they sat on. “Sorry!” Noctis exclaimed, panic now crawling up his throat as is he realised exactly what had happened. “I thought you- I didn’t mean to-“  
Prompto shook his head, “It’s fine, it’s just that…” He trailed off.

Noctis waited a beat for him to continue, “You can’t just stop halfway through.” He reminded the blond. 

Prompto snorted, “Huh tonight’s been pretty heavy, huh.” He mused mostly to himself. “I just thought that you of all people would see me as a guy.”

Noctis scrunched up his face, “What?” 

“I mean I know that you knew me before but I-“

“Prompto I’m gay.” Noctis cut off the blond.

Prompto’s head whipped towards Noctis. The dark-haired man forced himself to not look away.

“Oh.” Prompto’s eyes bore into him, making Noctis feel like some sort of lab rat, “You never said anything.”

“It’s uh, a bit complicated Prom.”

“Luna?”

“Ye-ah.” Noctis felt his voice crack.

“Oh shit, Noct.” Prompto wrapped his arms around the prince, pulling the other man against him. Noctis let himself be tugged into Prompto’s embrace burying his head between against his friend’s chest, breathing in the scent of hotel soap and Prompto’s flowery deodorant.


	2. Chapter 2

Noct woke up to Gladio roughly shaking his shoulder, “Wakey wakey and Ignis will give you the eggs and bakey.” 

Noct rolled his eyes, pulling his doona closer to him but the cover was yanked away from him. “Gladioooo.” He muttered.

“I don’t care if you and Prompto want to sneak around all hours of the night but we got shit to do.”

Noct sat bolt upright, his sleep fogged brain allowing him to focus on something other than how warm his bed was.

Gladio quirked his eyebrows upward at the reaction, “Something I should know?”

Noct, swung his legs out of the bed, “Where’s my eggs and bakey?” He retorted.

“Outside, something about it being too nice a day to sit inside,” Gladio grabbed his shoulder giving him a brief squeeze, “See you out there.”

Once the door had clicked shut Noctis dropped his head into his hands, allowing himself to feel the panic coursing through him. He had no idea what he was meant to do at this point. He wished that he could just go back to before, before he’d told Gladio it was easier to handle things then, but more than that he desperately did not want to go back, he pressed his fingers to his lips for a second, feeling the ghost of Prompto’s there and couldn’t help grinning to himself. 

“Hey Noct!” Prompto greeted him a little to brightly as he exited the room, he looked as nervous as Noctis felt. 

Ignis handed him a plate with his promised breakfast, “Glad you could finally make it,” he remarked dryly. 

“This looks superb.” Noctis said taking a seat; he may not know what to do about the current Prompto situation but he did know that flattering Ignis about his cooking skills was the quickest way to appease him.

Ignis smiled at him, a breath of air escaping his nose, “I do know what you are doing Noctis.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He said around a mouthful of egg, which were genuinely cooked to perfection. 

~

“That’s it!” Ignis exclaimed as the group stood around a heard of slaughtered beasts, they turned to look at the man who looked as though he had walked out of a successful business meeting rather than a fight with a heard of dual horns. “I’ve come up with a new recipe.”

“Good, we were running low on supplies.” Gladio said.

“I’m staaaarving.” Prompto chimed in. The dead beasts moving quickly from threat to dinner in their minds.

“It is getting rather late.” Ignis agreed.

“There’s a haven just over there.” Gladio pointed to a rock with a tell-tale glowing light projecting from it. 

Noctis nodded, “Want Prom and I to set up the tent while you guys skin these?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Gladio agreed.

It was the first time that Prompto and Noctis had been alone since the roof top in Old Lestallum. A fact that they were both keenly aware of. Noctis wracked his brain for something casual to say but everything felt so loaded. 

“Looking forward to seeing what Ignis is going to make of those dual horns!” Prompto piped up.

“Hopefully something without too many vegetables.”

Prompto snorted, “Think he’ll want to use as much meat as possible before it goes off so you’re probably safe.”

The awkward silence settled over the two of them again. 

“Do you-“

“Is it al-“

The two paused, waiting for the other to continue, “You go first,” Noctis prompted. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Noctis hesitated, chewing his lip for a moment, “When I was younger Dad told me he wished I wasn’t an only child.”

Prompto slowed his walk down, angling his body to face Noctis.

“Told me that it was unfair to put so much responsibility on me without giving me a way out.” Noctis shook his head, “I think it was when Gladio came out, he was talking about how Gladio could still work as the Royal Guard but he didn’t need to have kids to carry his line. I just… wonder if he knew.”

“Do you wish you could have told him?”

Noctis snorted softly, “God if it meant I could see him again I’d wish to be able to tell him about watering down his alcohol.”

Prompto slipped his hand into Noctis’ entwining their fingers and giving his hand a squeeze, the pair far enough from anyone to avoid prying eyes.

~

Ignis watched as Noctis studiously removed every piece of anything looking even remotely green from his burger. “I hope you won’t eat like this in front of Luna.” He joked.

Noctis rolled his eyes which was his usual response to the teasing but both Prompto and Gladio remained in complete silence rather than joining in. Ignis didn’t comment on this, unsure of what exactly had changed but knowing that he had crossed a newly drawn line.

“Noctis could you help me clean up?” Ignis asked.

“Oh, I can help if you need a hand-“ Prompto stood up grabbing a dish.

“-it’s fine, I’m sure Noct is more than capable.” Ignis cut him off with a pleasant smile, making it clear that he wanted some alone time with the crowned Prince.

“Prompto and I were going to play a game of king’s night anyway.” Gladio announced, heading to the other side of haven.

Ignis began stacking the plates up, “Could you grab me that cloth over there?” he gestured a fork in the direction of a bright red cloth. “Do want to tell me what’s going on?” Ignis asked as he handed Noctis dishes to dry off.

Noctis considered for a moment, he knew that Ignis was actually asking him if he wanted to share rather than telling him he had too, his advisor never pushed his personal boundaries too far.

“Yeah,” Noctis nodded, he trusted Ignis, trusted him to give actual advice too. Gladio was too caught up in royal duty and Prompto was too removed from it. “I’m gay, Iggy.” The words were getting easier to stay, his throat no longer feeling like it was closing up when the word left his mouth.

Ignis hmmmed thoughtfully, “You have my full support Noctis, you always will.”

Noctis stared very hard at the cup he was drying, “I know Iggy.”

“It’s up to you how you wish to handle this but I’ll help you in any way that I can.”

“Handle this?”

Ignis quirked an eyebrow at him, “I don’t want you to feel pressured into making any choices Noct but you do currently have an approaching wedding day.”

“Oh.” Noct knew that, of course he did, the thought of it occupied most of his waking time a constant panic in the back of his mind, but he hadn’t allowed himself to think about the options he had.

“Just don’t tell Luna via dog.” 

~

“Hey you doing okay?” Prompto threw his arm around Noct’s shoulders.

Noctis instinctively leant into Prompto’s touch, “Just tired.” He mumbled into Prompto side.

“You know I’m here if you need me, right?”

“Insomnia fell Prom.” Noctis said, “Dad’s dead. Who knows who else is?” There was no official report but Clarus wouldn’t have left Regis’ side and Gladio wasn’t breaking down. There had been no news from Ignis’ family as of yet but considering everything the worst-case scenario wasn’t a far-fetched one. 

“I know, I…” Prompto trailed off unsure what to say, for once his rocky relationship with his adoptive parents felt like a blessing, he hadn’t heard from them since a couple of years before Insomnia fell – he felt guilty about how much he didn’t care about what fate they had met.

“Prompto,” Noctis drew far enough away from the other man so he could look him in the eye, “Thank you for asking.”

“Um, sure thing?”

Noctis offered a small smile, of course the answer to Prompto’s question was going to be no, but he was the first one to ask. Gladio and Ignis may as well be his blood with how much he loved them but all three of them knew that duty came above whatever else life threw at them. Love, loss, death, life it was all secondary. None of them were okay but none of them asked each other because there were more important things to worry about – Prompto however. Noctis buried his face back in Prompto’s chest. “How do you smell good after two weeks of camping?” The prince griped.

“Borrowed Iggy’s perfume.”

Noctis snorted into his shirt, “Why is he so prepared for any situation?”

“Dude have you seen his check lists they’re maddening, I’m pretty sure he has one for what to do on a Tuesday in late November if a kitten goes missing but also a royal dignitary from out of town is visiting and wants to ride a blue Chocobo.” 

~

“Just the one room,” Ignis told the clerk.

“Uh actually could we grab two.” Ignis and Gladio turned to stare at Noctis while Prompto studiously looked anywhere else. “What? We made enough money killing those shieldshears today and I want a night away from Gladio’s snoring.

“Sure, you do,” Gladiolus smirked, “Two rooms it is.”

Noctis flung himself onto the bed immediately upon entering the room, “Why does Gladio like camping so much when beds exist?” He bemoaned.

Prompto snorted, throwing his duffel by Noctis’ as he crawled into the bed, curling up against Noct.

Noctis rolled onto his side to face the blond, they’d been sleeping next to each other for months but the privacy and this new part of their relationship made every touch feel measured and new.

Prompto moved forward pressing their lips together, the pair had gotten better at this in the few private moments that they could sneak in. Noctis swiped his tongue against Prompto’s lips deepening the kiss. The prince moved to straddle Prompto, an easier position for them to slot their mouths together. 

Noctis undid the top button of Prompto’s shirt, “Of all days to borrow one of Ignis’ shirts…”

“I get if you don’t want to like, do stuff down there.” Prompto interupted awkwardly, red flushing his pale skin.

Noctis paused his hurried unbuttoning of Prompto’s shirt to make eye contact with the blond, “Prompto there is nothing more that I want to do then ‘stuff down there.’” He mimicked the blond, “If you’re okay with it of course,” He added.

Prompto looked away from Noctis, not an easy feat considering their current position, “I mean you’re gay so how does this even work, like-”

“Hey,” Noctis leaned forward, pressing his palm against Prompto’s cheek he turned the blond’s head so his so dark eyes meant green ones. “Being gay means I like boys.” He paused for a moment, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to the blond’s lips, “Especially boys who are gorgeous, handsome, smart, kind,” He punctuated each compliment with a kiss, slowly working his way down from Prompto’s lips to his neck.

Prompto shoved him gently, “Shut up,” He groaned, the red blush now a deep scarlet.

Noct gave him a cocky grin, “You going to give me something better to do with my mouth?”

Prompto swallowed nervously, before replicating Noctis’ grin, “Yeah. But first I want you to take your shirt off, this situation feels a little unfair right now.”

Noctis laughed and pulled his top over his head, a much easier affair than the button up the blond had chosen. 

“Wow,” Prompto breathed, letting his eyes trail down Noctis’ torso.

“You’ve seen me shirtless loads of tines Prom,” Noct mumbled feeling his face growing warm.

“Yeah and every time I’m amazed at how beautiful you are.”

“Shut u-“ He was cut off by Prom pulling him down for a kiss.

When Prompto pulled away to catch his breath Noctis moved to his jaw line peppering kisses along it before bitting at Prompto’s neck, sucking at it.

“Hey! I do not want to have to explain a hickey to Ignis.”

“Sorry,” Noctis said, not sounding even remotely so.

“Guess you’ll just have to make it up to me.” Prompto suggested.

“Oh yeah? Got any ideas for that?” Noct returned his flirtatious tone.

“Something that’s going to involve less of these,” He said tugging at Noct’s pants. 

Noct grinned, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Prompto’s lips before beginning to kick his jeans off, Prompto followed suit.

Now naked apart from their underwear, only two thin strips of fabric separating them, Prompto couldn’t help but feel nervous, a giggle bubbled out of his lips, “Sorry, I just I’m not sure what I’m doing.”

Noct smiled at him, still straddling Prompto, “Me neither.” He rocked his hips tentatively, grinding against Prompto. “Just being near you feels good though.” Sure, Noct really wanted to fuck Prompto, wasn’t going to say thoughts of doing so hadn’t occupied his showers for well years, but he liked simply being near Prompto, knees brushing together when they sat side by side, holding hands, soft kisses. Here now looking at his red-faced boyfriend, the word still making his heart flutter in an odd mixture of joy, excitement and panic, was amazing even if they didn’t go any further.

“That’s really sweet Noct but I’m horny.” 

Noct snorted at that.

“What can I say, your gorgeous,” Prompto sat up so his face was against Noct’s and pressed a kiss to them, “Swap?” He asked.

Noct felt a brief rush of relief from a tension he didn’t know he was holding, more than happy for Prompto to take the lead.

Now on top of Noct he licked a stripe across his jaw, gently biting just below jaw, not hard enough to leave a hickey because god forbid the prince walk around like that.

Prompto’s attention dropped lower, the prince gasped as he swirled his tongue around Noctis’ nipple. Prompto smirked against the other man’s chest enjoying his reaction to Prompto’s attention. 

Prompto slid down the bed, pushing Noct’s legs apart he knelled in-between them. Noct felt his cock jump at the realisation of how close Prompto was to it. The rest of him also jumped when he felt Prompto’s lips through the fabric of his underwear. He craned his head forward to look at Prompto who was staring back at him, “This okay, Noct?”

“Yeah!” He rushed to reassure the blond, his voice coming out a bit too high, “I just…wasn’t expecting it is all.”

“You weren’t expecting me to touch your dick?”

Noct propped himself up on his elbows so he could see Prompto better, “Yes! I mean no? I don’t know, I suppose I was just expecting some warning?” He knew that his blush was probably spreading down to his exposed chest, “Um, if you want I’d like to uh- try it again?”

Prompto smirked at him before lowering his head back down, this time Noctis wasn’t shocked by the warmth pressing against his cock, he let out a small grown, his hips involuntarily rocking up to meet Prompto’s mouth. Prompto tugged at his underwear, Noctis complied to his request by lifting up his hips. Without the thin barrier separating them Noctis felt…well naked. He could feel Prompto’s eyes on him, worrying briefly that he didn’t measure up to expectations but then Prompto’s mouth was on him again and god what a difference a removal of one piece of fabric could make. 

“Fuck Prompto,” He formed firsts clutching at the bed sheet. The blond licking a strip up his cock before circling his tongue around the tip, Noctis bucked his hips forward desperately chasing further contact. Prompto grabbed his hips holding him place before taking Noctis back into his mouth. “God Prom that’s so good, fuck,” he exclaimed as Prompto bobbed his head up and down, taking the entirety of Noctis’ cock down his throat.

Prompto pulled off with a pop, looking up at Noctis, Noct ran a hand through his hair and left it on his check, leaning up to press a kiss to his mouth, “You’re really good at that baby.”

Prompto smiled, against his lips, “I wanna ride you.”

Noct nearly chocked, reminding himself that Prompto had just had his cock in his mouth so he really shouldn’t be shocked by this. “The condoms are on the side table.” Prompto leaned over him to grab the package.

“You good with this?” He asked, poised to open the condom.

“Yes.” Noct said.

“Because I get if-“

“Prompto!” Noctis cut him off, “We already talked about this, I’m into you, very into you,” he gestured at his fully erect cock, “So unless you don’t want to-“

Prompto cut him off with a kiss, “Thanks Noct.” He tore open the package and rolled the condom down Noctis’ cock. The prince pushed into the movement, desperate for any bit of friction.

Prompto pulled of his underwear joining Noct in his state of undress. He straddled Noctis sitting on his lap, leaning forward to kiss him and rutting against him. 

“Proooom.” Noct groaned.

Prompto laughed, lifting up his hips he grabbed the base of Noct’s cock guiding himself onto it. Noctis moaned as Prompto slowly lowered himself, pausing for a moment to adjust to the sensation. 

Noctis reached forward to sweep a piece of Prompto’s hair behind his ear, “I love you Prom.”

The blond let out a soft snort, itching to make a joke, you’re not just saying that because I’m sitting on your dick? “I love you too.” Came out of his mouth instead. He rocked his hips forward slightly, wanting to take the moment away from the sappy warmth filling his chest. Noctis inhaled sharply through his nose in response to the movement. Prompto bounced tentatively, moving himself up and down Noct’s length, he leaned back slightly angling the other man’s cock just so-

“Mmmph,” the blond half-gasped, half-groaned, picking up his pace.

Noct grasped at the bed sheets, fisting the fabric between his hands, willing himself to not cum just yet, “God Prom you feel so good.”

Prompto moved his left hand forward, rubbing at his clit, matching the movement with his thrusts against Noctis, he dropped his right hand onto Noct’s chest, to brace himself against the other man’s chest. 

“Fuck Prom I’m gonna-“

Prompto let out a gasp before falling forward onto Noctis’chest, “Oh my god.”

Noct jutted his hips up twice into Prompto, letting out a groan as he too went boneless against the bed.

Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

~

“Gladio, I’m not going to marry Luna.” Noctis gasped out as he desperately tried to fill his lungs up with air after the older man had dragged him up for an early morning run through the sand – so much for a relaxing day by the beach – he was pretty sure Gladio was punishing him for spending too much of the night fishing.

“I know Noct.”

Noct spent a moment focusing on breathing rather than coming up with a reply, leaving him with the ever-graceful response of, “What?”

“After all that’s happened I don’t think a Royal Marriage is really the first priority Noctis.” Gladio raised an eyebrow at him, Noctis couldn’t be sure if he was judging Noct’s thought process or the fact he was still out of breath. He sighed, leaning forward to ruffle the prince’s hair affectionately, “Besides you and Prompto are good for each other.”

“I-“ Noctis still felt geared up to argue his Shield, he really hadn’t been expecting this. “Really?”

Gladio leaned forward and ruffled the Prince’s hair, “I know I might harp on about tradition and your duty still comes first but marrying Luna isn’t going to fix Insomnia.”

Noctis nodded, “I don’t know how to tell her.”

The older man snorted, “Can’t help you with that one. But Noct,” he paused for a moment.

“Yeah?” The prince asked.

“I’m proud of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first FFXV fic despite being in love with this game for so long! I hope you guys enjoy - kudos and comments appreciated - constructive crit is also welcome <3


End file.
